DESCRIPTION (Adapted from Application): Howard University, in partnership with the Leadership Alliance (27 universities and college) propose to identify outstanding undergraduates, predoctoral fellows and medical students from across the country to receive research training in biomedical and health fields at research laboratories in Europe, Africa and the Caribbean. Undergraduates in teams of 2-4 will conduct research for 10-12 weeks in these laboratories via the Undergraduate Research Enhancement Program (UREP). Under the Predoctoral Enrichment program (PIE) graduate and medical students working in fields such as cell, molecular and developmental biology, immunology, cancer biology, will pursue research under a foreign mentor who is a specialist in the field. Minority faculty engaged in collaborative research with the foreign mentor and who are team leaders will also be supported by the Program. The MIRT trainees will be given the opportunity to present his/her research data at national and international meetings and at their home institution. Overall, the proposed MIRT Program at Howard University will enhance the undergraduate-to-graduate transition and prepare more minorities for leadership roles in the biomedical and health sciences.